What If?
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Tony and Ziva are sitting in the squadroom alone and Ziva decides to play a little game... - Rated T just to be sure! My second One-SHOT! :D


**A/N: Okay this is my second fanfic! And it's one-shot! I just wrote it while eating some chicken nuggets! :P Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutly nothing! Just some nuggets...**

**

* * *

  
**

What if?

Tony and Ziva were sitting alone in the squadroom. There was nothing to do. No paperwork, no McGee to annoy, no nothing. Gibbs had gone for some coffee but had been gone for a long while. McGee was probably down in Abby's lab, geeking away, as Tony would put it. Ziva looked over at Tony, who had his eyes glued on the computer screen. She wanted to talk to him, about... Well everything! Everything that had happened between the two of them. Was she getting mixed signals or what? Suddenly she thought of an idea.

" Tony?" she asked him. His eyes were still glued on the screen as he answered her.

" Yes Ziva?" She frowned. Couldn't he just look up to let her know that he was listening? She shrugged it of and continued.

" What would you do if there turned up a dead body at your front porch?" she asked him casually. He looked up from the screen with scared eyes. He gulped.

"Who did you kill?" he asked her. She laughed loudly making some turn their heads their way to see what all this noise was about. " I'm serious Ziva!" Tony said while looking at her laughing. Soon he began to laugh as well. They were laughing together but then Ziva stopped abruptly.

" What would you do?" she asked him again. He thought for a moment.

" I would call you." he said after a while. She continued to keep a straight face.

" But what if I was not answering my phone?" she asked him again. Tony couln't help but think where she was going with this.

" I would leave the body, get the car and drive home to you as fast as I could." he answered once again. She thought for a moment.

" But what if you found out that I had been kidnapped?" He stared at her. Why would she get kidnapped?

" Ziva why would you get kidnapped?" he asked her, but just as she was about to answer he continued. " I mean your like a awesome ninja-chick-assassin that could kill anyone with a piece of gum." She smiled at that.

" I have actually never tried that." she said smugly. " Alright you have one point I have two." she said and Tony rolled over his chair to sit next to her.

" You never said this was a game." Tony said sounding excited. " I love games!" She rolled her eyes.

" Let us just continue." she said and he nodded.

" What would you do if you found McGee and Abby together here one morning?" she asked him playfully. He made a disgusted face.

" Eww... McGeek and Abby?" he asked, just to confirm what he thought she meant. She nodded while grinning like a idiot. " Well they have been together before and they would probably be happy. So yeah I would give them my blessing." he proudly said.

" But I didn't ask you if you would give them your blessing- and by the way, they would just need Gibbs'-" she said and he made a hurt expression. "-I asked you what would you do?" He thought for a second and answered quickly.

" I would scream because I would think " What the hell happened here" and then I would run out of the office probably cursing like a fool for nothing". She accepted that as a answer. She continued her plan.

" What if one of your ex-girlfriends turned up with a baby and said it whas yours?" His eyes grew bigger.

" What has anyone been around here?" he asked once again scared. Ziva shook her head and he relaxed. " I don't know. I guess I would accept the baby and try and be a good father..." he trailed of looking into Ziva's eyes. He blinked once and looked down again. " Continue Ziva." he told her not looking up. Ziva was a little unsure if she should.

" Okay." she said. " What would you do if I died?" she said uncertain and scared of what his answer would be. He looked up at her and took her hand. He looked at her concerned.

" Are you alright Ziva?" he asked her worried. She nodded.

" Yes I am fine, remember Tony it is just a game." she told him. She was getting to emotional. He was still holding her hand.

" I wouldn't be able to live without you and I think I've told you that once before." She rememberd when he, Gibbs and McGee saved her in Somalia. _' Couldn't live without you, I guess...' _His words echoed in her ears. Had he really meant them?

" Yes. Yes you have." He smiled at her, realizing she rememberd. " Now, what if I got pregnant. What would be the first thing you said to me?" Once again he squeezed her hand. She gave him a look that said: _Really? Do I look pregnant to you? _He noticed that she was glaring at him and just shrugged of the horrible feeling.

" I would say: Who's the father?" he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

" You wouldn't say Congratulations?" she asked him.

" That would be my second thing to say." She looked down. This was it. There was no turning back now. She had come this far with the game, there was no way she was going to walk away now.

" What would you do if I-" she trailed of. He looked at her.

" Continue Ziva." he said in a low voice, almost as small as a whisper. " Please." he added. She gulped. She had never been this scared in her entire life. Not even in Somalia.

" What would you do if I told you that- that I love you?" she finally asked and shut her eyes closed. She could feel Tony stiffen at her side.

He looked at her as she closed her eyes. Did she mean it? She must have. Why would she ask if she didn't mean it? He thought of a way to answer and then got a brilliant idea. He leaned closer to her face and gently put his lips to hers.

Ziva's eyes shot open at the touch of their lips. Tony pulled away before she could respond. They both stared at each other, but no one said anything. After a fiew minutes Tony had to break the silence.

" Does that answer your question?" Ziva smiled at him. She nodded.

" Yes, yes it does." he smiled back at her.

" And did you like the answer?" he asked her playfully. She smiled even bigger if that was possible.

" Yes, very very much actually." he grinned at that.

" And what would you do if I told you that I love you too?" he asked her getting serious again. She grinned at him and leaned in. She was about to kiss him but felt a stinging pain in the back of the head.

" Aoww!" they exclaimed at the same time. They looked over at Gibbs' desk seeing him sitting there with his coffee.

" Keep it out of the office!" he told them. They smiled knowing they just got his blessing, but frowned when he continued. " Luckily Abby and McGee installed a hidden camera in the room so that they could watch the two of you "talking" and called me once they saw your big finally of the game." The both of them blushed slightly. Tony turned to Ziva again.

" Would you still love me if I killed McGee?" he asked her. She grinned at him.

" No." she said and he made a sad puppy face. " Not if you didn't let me help you." she continued and he grinned. They stood up and ran towards the elevator.

Gibbs watched them leave. He smirked knowing what they would find down in Abby's lab. They didn't know that he had told them to screw rule #12 since Tony and Ziva already had. But then he heard something that made him chuckle.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Tony's and Ziva's voices yelled, probably loud enough for people in space to hear...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! It would make a girl really happy if you did! ;) and who knows I might pu up another one-shot soon!! :D **


End file.
